What Love Could Cause
by kittylitious
Summary: I fell in love once and I made the decision to stick to that choice forever. That choice has brought on adventure, miracles, and love. My name is Shyanna Whinters, and this is my story.
1. Prologue

I fell in love once, not knowing what I was getting into. He told me to trust him that one day he revealed the truth. I didn't believe him at first, but looking back I remembered all the hints and facts that made it true. I'm in love with a vampire.

From the start I should have been suspicious of his insistence of only dating after the sun sets and leaving before the sun rises. I never argues because I had classes at Washington State University in the daytime, leaving me to my time at night. I was never really fond of the sun and always swam and danced in moonlight. That's exactly how I met my lifetime partner, Jared, six months ago.

It was summer and I slept all day so I could stay awake all night. I always do that when the sun's out and I have nothing to do. I live alone in an apartment near the university with not-so-friendly neighbors. When the sun left my view, I jumped my fence and ran through my neighbor's yard ignoring the loud eruption of barks following behind me.I hopped over the next fence just before I heard a 'bang' and the fence started to shake hard then slowly it came to a stop.

I was in a forest so close to my neighborhood that I'm afraid they're going to clear it for more land for houses. I ran as fast as a tornado in Kansas to my 'special' clearing, jumping over logs and broken branches along the way. I entered my clearing within seconds of my departure and came a across my perfectly round lake.

Before I could have entered the cold, shallow water a deep, musculant voice called out behind me; "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I turned around to see a young man that looked so perfect he could be mistaken for a god. He had hair that was as black as the night cut right below his ears, and as I looked closer I was captivated by his icy blue eyes that were staring right at me.

He started to move closer as being drifted by the wind. His muscles shifted into a defensive stance as he takes those last graceful steps toward me. He was close enough for me to taste the mint on his breathe and his soft cologne.

He leaned his mouth towards my neck, his soft breathe sent shivers down my spine. My heart was skipping a few beats and my breathing was shallow but I managed to croak out, "Do what?"

He lifted his head back up to my face and gave me a cocky smirk. "Go into the lake." Before I could ask why, he answered it for me; "I'd rather prefer to meet the object of my dreams and thoughts, dry."

I knew that sounded corny, but I fell in love with it like a girl with a new cell phone. Trust me, when I get a new cell phone it wouldn't leave my hand for weeks.

I was so much in a daze that I forgot how to stand properly. In fact, that would be the reason I plunged back wards into the icy, yet refreshing, water. I came up from the water, gasping for breathe, to find his hand out reached towards me with a silent laugh on his face.

I grabbed his hand, but instead of letting him pull me up, I tried to pull him in. I never realized just how strong he was until I did that. He just stood there, not even moving a muscle even though all my strength was going into that pull.

Not thinking it was fair that I was soaking wet and his hand was the only thing wet on him, I decided to pout. I stuck my bottom lip out and widened my eyes, trying my best to look like a sad puppy. I saw the desire and confusion in his eyes and asked in my sweetest voice I could manage without sounding like a slut, "Will you please let me pull you in?"

I saw the desire on his face increase and I almost wasn't surprised by what he said next, "Only if you let me kiss you." I had to think about it at first. I didn't have a boyfriend right now, so I wouldn't be cheating. I just met him but I felt like I could trust him more than anybody in the world; even my best friend, Lyssa.

"Fine, you can kiss me." I said in a soft whisper before pulling him into the water with me. He was even graceful falling, not stumbling once but appearing as a flying angel without wings. Once in the water, he made it so he stood only inches away from my soaked body.

The part I agreed to was coming up and I felt my body tense and my brain so numb. His hand came up and calmly stroked my cheek, showing me the softness and gentleness of his touch. He leaned in, headed towards my ear at first and whispered, "Relax, my Rosebud." Before placing a kiss on the top of my ear and returning his face across from mine.

He leaned in again, this time onlt acentimeter away from my lips and I heard a faint line from his mouth, "I will help you bloom into a full rose." And the distance between our lips was no more, and I believed I was in heaven for those few seconds.

That was when I first met Jared, my love. The day he told me was _way_ different. He took me to meet his parents. He had left a message on my fridge with plane tickets telling me to meet him in London. Knowing that he had some reason for not traveling with me, I did what he asked.

I was expected to stay there for a month and come back the way I was. That changed when he took me on a date on the last day to a beautiful rose garden that seemed to be vacant. He set me down on a bench before kneeling down in front of and versing what I thought was the most romantic and sweetest thing in the world.

"My love, my sweet, my rosebud. I want you to be my one and only rose. My full, blossomed rose; but to do that I have to ask you one question. Shyanna, will you do my the honor of marrying me?"

I had tried to answer but he wouldn't let me. He continued on with something that shocked me and even scared me a little. "I have to tell you something for you make your decision on whether or not to marry me. I am a vampire. I have been for over one hundred seventeen years. I understand if you would like to leave me right now, but be warned; there are other vampires out there that know how special you are to me and you could be in danger. With me, you would be safe from them, but I would have to change you within the year to keep you safe from myself."

I took it all in and got over the shock halfway through his speech. I know I love him, I know he wouldn't hurt me, and I know I wanted to be with him forever. "I will marry you," He leaned in to kiss me, but I leaned away and made him a deal, "Only if you change me tonight so I can be with you forever in love and blood."

Jared swept me off the bench in his arms and, with inhumanly speed, brought me to our room and presented me with a beautiful dark red diamond on my new engagement ring.

Our wedding was a week after that and on the night of it, I was turned. A vampire I am now, and a vampire I will always be. Sleeping when the sun's out, feasting on the blood of animals, sometimes losing my control and causing an innocent human's death. It was all worth it to be with my Jared forever and become his Rose.

That's my experience on falling in love with a vampire.

Author's Note: This fic isn't based on any books or anything. The characters belong to me, blah, blah, blah.

I do not know if I will continue, but I most definitely will if I get enough good reviews. Please review and tell me if this story is worth continuing.


	2. The Beginning

**A/N I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Stupid laptop and internet. Anyways... thank you so much for the reviews and I'm sorry if this story isn't good or doesn't meet your expectations.**

Wow. That's the only word I can think of for describing my life as a vampire. Even though I've only been one for a year, a lot has happened and, of course, I'm going to tell you all about it.

Not only am I going to tell you my story, but to make it easier for you I'm going to write in my point of view from the beginning as everything happens. Now sit back and relax as my adventures with my husband, Jared Whinters, is revealed to the minds of people who actually take their precious time to read this.

I woke up, with my eyes closed, feeling my body still weak and tiredness overcome me again. I felt someone shaking my shoulder, causing me to groan and roll over into something hard.

I hear quiet laughing and opened my eyes to see the well muscled abs of my gorgeous husband. I looked up into his soft, icy blue eyes and admired, once again, how amazing he looked.

The features on his face are completely perfect, framing him to be an angel. My angel. I just love how his messy black hair sometimes falls into his face, giving me an excuse to let my hand graze across his smooth skin to his silky hair. Now that we're married I don't need an excuse to, but I still sometimes feel… not good enough for him.

As if reading my thoughts, Jared whispered soothingly, "Don't ever think that I'm not good enough for you. If anything, I'm not good enough for you, bringing you into this damned life when you don't even know what you're getting into."

He had a solemn look on his face as if he regretted changing me. It's not like it matters now. I went through the horrible pain of changing and here I am, recovering in bed on our honeymoon. At least he's here with me.

All of a sudden I was flipped on my back and was being straddled by Jared who just so happened to be on top of me. He leaned down to my neck and I felt his fangs skim along it before he whispered, "Ask me any questions you want."

I had a million questions in my head but there was one that has been bothering me the most for awhile. Instead of asking it out lout, I thought in my head; '_Can all vampires read minds, or just you?'_

Smirking slightly, Jared's voice entered my head and his lips weren't moving. Show off. '_Yes, all vampires can read minds bu_t don't worry. I'll teach you how to build a wall up so every vampire won't know about all your fantasies of how sexy I would look in-'

I finished his sentence by saying out loud, "A black tutu as your only clothing." That wasn't really what I imagine, but I might start dreaming about it now.

Jared just laughed and looked at me with his piercing blue eyes. I was trapped feeling the love practically radiate off of him and warm my heart and soul. Wow, so cliché.

Jared held me tighter and whispered, "No, not cliché. True and beautiful are the only words to describe it, only a small fraction of your greatness, my rose."

I found out something without having to ask. Vampires can still blush. Getting back to my curiosity I asked, "Can vampires go out into the sun?"

Jared's face seemed to turn grim for a moment before it disappeared and he answered softly, "Yes, we can with a price to pay. The heat of the sun's rays gives us an extreme bloodlust which can result in many human's deaths."

I was just a little puzzled. I've read some vampire books and stories but never was that an effect of the sun. Also, the way Jared said it made me think that either he or one of his close friends had gone through the bloodlust.

"When I get thirsty for…blood," I gulped at the last part trying to hide how repulsive it made me, "How will… obtain the blood?"

"Well, you could either be a vegetarian vampire like me and only hunt animals to drink from or you could drink human blood by killing them or stealing donated blood from the hospital. A little known fact for stealing donated blood, every vampire I've known that has done that ends up killing humans for fresher blood."

I shuddered at the thought that the night Jared found me, if he wasn't a vegetarian, I would be dead right now. Even though I'm dead as a vampire, it would've been different. "I choose to hunt animals," I said, "rather than killing innocent humans."

Jared smiled at my decision and urged me to continue asking. "Can vampires have children?" I could tell he knew my meaning of the question. I always wanted a family and his answer might just den me it.

His smile turned into a full out grin. "Yes, but only few vampires want them." Seeing my face go to worry about him not being one of the few, he continued, "Of course I want children. I can't imagine anything better than a family with you."

My smile matched his and he continued talking before I could stat, "But we would have to wait. When the baby is first born, he/she would be human until its twentieth birthday. Seeing as how you are still a newborn and not full controllable to resist human blood, the child might be in danger even before it is born."

I put my head down, saddened by the thought of having to wait. His hand gently lifted my chin up and he said, "Besides, you haven't gotten to travel the world with me yet and that wouldn't be any fun with a crazy, pregnant woman."

I laughed at that with him and placed my head on the part of his chest where his heat was located. Instead of hearing the constant beating of a regular human heart, every twenty seconds there was a soft 'thump'. Hearing that and knowing that he will always have some part of life in him, I slowly drifted to sleep,

**I was running. I don't know what I was running from but I knew what I was running to. Jared. I ran tripping every few steps with tears streaming down my face and sobs forming from my mouth.**

**I had no idea why. All I knew was that I had to get to Jared. Close enough to throw my arms around him, I did just that and he held me tightly while spinning me around off the ground.**

**When he set me down I expected to be caught up in a passionate kiss. What I got instead was nothing, nada, and zip. There was no Jared there to give it.**

**Not only was there no Jared, but it was like there was **_**nothing**_**. Everything surrounding me was blank, white, nothing. Beginning to think I was going crazy, everything around me seemed to transform into a place.**

**Looking closer I started to see a room that looked very familiar. Seeing the Jack Sparrow poster, antique desk and bench, and the walls painted like an ocean with islands; I knew exactly whose room this was.**

**Curious as to why I was in my best friend, Lyssa's room I went to her living room to see if I could find her.**

**I stopped in my tracks in the doorway to the living room as I gape with repulsiveness and anguish. There, on the floor, was a pale Lyssa with Jared's mouth at her neck.**

**If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was cheating on me. If only that was true. My husband, Jared, was draining the blood out of and killing my best friend, Lyssa.**

**I did what any normal person would do then. I screamed bloody murder. Detaching himself from Lyssa in an instant, Jared's eyes were a blood red and staring right at me with a different kind of lust than usual. **

**He slowly got up from his crouch and licked the blood off of his lips. As he walked toward me he whispered, "You're next." Before jumping for me with his fangs barred and a murderous smile on his lips.**


End file.
